sableskiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Team APBL
APBL (pronounced "Apple") is a team of first year students at Ardent Academy existing in the RWBY Fanverse Argence. They are comprised of Albus Riviere, Perdine Grace, Bruno Lawson, and Lance Amora. Together, they retrieved the Gold Kirin relic in the Initiation Ceremony. In their first weeks of school, APBL quickly proved itself to be a masterful team full of promise. Its already excelling members were able to quickly weave into a team of incredible efficieny, multiplying their own abilities. Despite having four students capable of being called prodigies, three of them unquestionably follow the leader and his judgments. Just prior to the fall of Beacon during the Vytal Festival, Albus was convinced by GCLR to leave and seek out Orpheus. The rest of APBL were crushed under the skills of Cascade and Lapis, and forced to await rescue. After recovering, the team then dispersed as the world slowly recovered from the Grimm's assault on the academy. Members Albus Riviere Prodigious and charming, Albus stands out as a character of great potential. Though a prodigious huntsman-in-training, he hides his weaknesses in hopes of appearing strong. After his semblance was forcefully awakened Albus is now controlled by it, a hostile entity known as King. Trapped within his mind, Albus struggles to take back control. The two of them fight with a revolving blade rifle known as Agartha. Perdine Grace Despite her popularity, Perdine is a down-to-earth and caring individual. She is deeply in love with Albus and worries endlessly with his absence. Since his departure and fall of Beacon, she returned home and exchanges letters with Percy on his journey. Her weapon of choice is a blazing lance called Lúin, and combines well with her semblance of pyrokinesis. Bruno Lawson A large man of hulking muscle, Brunor is a softspoken man of few words. His appearance often intimidated many of his fellow classmates, standing far above their heads. Burnor's modesty allowed his friends and team members to shine as he supported them from behind. His sturdy build and tan skin caused him gather his own small following against his will. After failing to stop GLCR from kidnapping Albus, he returned home ton continue his training and grow stronger. His semblance, Aegis, turns his aura into a reinforcing layer of energy, fortifying his equipment and creating an expanded forcefield. Coincidentally, his primary weapon is a black shield named Maledisant. Lance Amora Contrary to his best friend and partner, Lance does most of the talking for them both. Dashing and confident, he managed to make a name for himself early on in his student career. However, his initial distaste for faunus put him at great odds with Lucia Silverbell. His archery skills are top notch, combining his sense of distance and perfec eyesight. His semblance, Faremotion, gives him the ability to accelerate any object in his reach, turning his environment into a full quiver. Lance carries around a bow and arrows, but oddly enough, his weapons Alondite and Secace are respectively a spear and sword. Overview From the very start of their creation, APBL quickly rose to fame as one of Ardent's most promising ranks of huntsmen and huntresses. While they were already skilled individually, the team's ability of combining these strengths without interfering with one another only served to exponentially increase their potential. Under Albus' leadership, the four of them could both bolster their existing prowess and minimize the already few holes in their formation. Bruno's defensive capabilities granted the team unconditional cover, even in open territory. Lance could act as both an archer and infighter seamlessly, fitting the necessary role for each encounter. Both Albus and Perdine existed as all-rounders, overpowering enemies both near and far. Unfortunately, the team's success was short-lived as Albus was stolen away from the academy and the rest were left critically injured in the attack. All three of the remaining members suffered wounds and they were forced to recuperate in the wake after the fall of Vale. While Perdine has given up on her intentions of becoming a huntress and Bruno considers a different path, Lance continues to practice his archery skills even with a scarred arm. Verse Trivia * The theme of Team APBL is based on the Knights of the Round Table. ** Albus as Arthur and Mordred ** Perdine as Perceval and Dindrane ** Bruno as Breunor and Galahad ** Lance as Lancelot and Caradoc * The team name references the 'forbidden fruit of temptation'. Category:Argence Category:Argence Team